Cruel Espoir
by Mister Cox
Summary: Je suis toujours très tendue les jours de Moisson. Mais cette année, mon univers va bousculer et ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Je dois abandonner mon frère et accepter mon impuissance.
1. Le quatrième matin

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Suzanne Collins à part quelques personnages.**

* * *

Le Quatrième Matin

Mon esprit revenait petit à petit à la réalité. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux mais le soleil m'aveuglait. Je sentais la couverture et je me roulai dedans. La chaleur pénétrait doucement mon corps. J'étais si bien, je ne voulais pas bouger.

Ce fut sans compter sur ma mère.

-Allez Nyala, réveille toi !Ton frère est déjà levé, lui. Tu te souviens que c'est la Moisson aujourd'hui ?

Le couperet me tomba dessus avec une cruelle violence.

Bien entendu que je savais que c'était le jour de la Moisson, seulement ma léthargie m'avait laissé à l'abri de la nouvelle. Je me revoyais la nuit dernière, n'arrivant pas à dormir et me disant que j'allais faire une nuit blanche. Je me disais ça chaque année mais le sommeil avait toujours eut raison de moi.

Mais cette année n'était pas comme les autres. Mon nom était inscrit douze fois. Quatre fois parce que j'avais quinze ans, je vivais donc ma quatrième Moisson. Puis huit autres à cause des tesserae. Au début je n'en avais pris qu'un puis il avait fallu monter à deux l'année dernière et cette année à quatre. Je les avais pris seule pour épargner mon frère Neïko. Nous ne vivions pas dans la misère mais nous faisions partis de la plus basse classe sociale du district Huit. Avec les tesserae nous avions juste de quoi manger correctement.

-Nyala ! cria ma mère, se qui me fit sursauter.

Je me levai, avec une boule dans la gorge. Je fis quelques pas mais je me sentis tomber. C'était la première fois que le stress de la Moisson me donnait autant la nausée. Ma mère déboula dans ma chambre mais me voyant malade sortit aussitôt. La Moisson la rendait hystérique et très anxieuse. Il faut dire qu'elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. Ses deux frères avaient été victimes des Hunger Games. Alors me voir prendre des tesserae avait été une réelle déchirure pour elle. Elle avait peur pour moi. Et cette année elle avait en plus peur pour mon frère Neïko.

Le malaise passa assez vite, j'allai directement enfiler ma robe. Je savais que je pouvais pas manger et je ne voulais pas voir ma mère dans cet état.

Malheureusement je pouvais l'entendre.

L'appartement où nous vivions était situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble délabré et était très petit. Le stress m'envahit encore plus. Car dans le district Huit être sélectionné pour les Hunger Games était synonyme de mort. Il y avait quelques exceptions qui nous donnaient de l'espoir comme Cecelia qui avait gagné à la surprise générale il y a cinq ans. Mais nous restions réalistes.

Arrivée dans la sale de bain, une robe de tissu bleu était posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, je me regardais attentivement dans le miroir. J'avais mauvaise mine. Mon visage était blanc, mes cheveux châtains foncés tombaient sur mes épaules tremblotantes.

Je me lavai et puis enfilai ma robe rapidement. Parce qu'il était déjà très tard, certain devait déjà être en train de se rassembler devant le palais de justice. Ma mère m'avait sans doute laissait dormir pour que je ne stress pas toute la mâtiné. C'est un des bons côtés de la Moisson, sans doute le seul d'ailleurs.

Je descendis au rez de chaussé, mon père disais bonne chance à Neïko. Il venait toujours au dernier moment à la Moisson.

-Ah Nyala, ma fille.

Il me pris dans ses bras. Dans ses bras qui tremblaient. Et il ne dit rien d'autres. Il remonta à l'appartement prétextant comme chaque année avoir oublier quelque chose. Comme une excuse pour ne pas à avoir à nous accompagner à la grande place.

-Il serait temps que Jordan ne fuit plus ses responsabilités, dit ma mère avec un ton sévère.

Je pris la main de mon frère pour lui montrer que j'étais avec lui. Malgré le fait que je n'avais pas peur pour lui. C'était sa première année son nom n'était inscrit qu'une fois.

Une fois de trop à mon goût.

Ma mère pris les devants et marcha à un rythme soutenu. Si bien que devions presque trottiner pour suivre sa cadence. Et comme les trois fois où elle a dut faire ce chemin avec moi ( et aujourd'hui avec mon frère ), elle se mit à parler.

-Bien évidement, vous n'allez pas être « moissonnés » j'en fais la promesse. Et de toute façon même si c'était le cas, dites vous que votre mentor a déjà gagné lui. Alors tout reste possible, n'oubliez jamais ça. Vous pouvez aller chercher la victoire...

On se regarda avec mon frère. On savait bien qu'elle disait ça pour se rassurer. On connaissait bien notre mère.

Celle ci était d'ailleurs tellement obsédée par les jeux qu'elle nous avait donné nos prénoms en vue des Hunger Games. Nyala et Neïko. Plutôt jolie et surtout unique. En faisant cela, elle espérait qu'on retienne l'attention des gens du Capitol. Car plus on se fait remarquer, plus on est aimé, plus on a de chance d'avoir de sponsor.

J'hésitais à trouver l'idée ingénieuse ou carrément dingue. Mais je doutais vraiment de son efficacité et j'espérais ne jamais avoir l'occasion de voir son potentielle. Car cela signifierait que Neïko ou moi devrait enter dans l'arène des Hunger Games.

Je chassai vite cette idée de ma tête.

Mon frère était en train de m'écraser les doigts. Mais je le laissais faire, la première Moisson avait été une torture pour moi aussi.

Nous étions presque arrivé à la place quand je vis une silhouette qui m'était familière. C'était mon meilleur ami Adam Brennan. Lui aussi avait du prendre des tesserae, le connaissant il devait être aussi stressait que moi. Il tourna la tête et me vit, il me fit un petit signe discret de la tête. Auquel je répondis de suite. A chaque que je le voyais je me dit que j'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Non seulement il me soutenait mais il était aussi très beau. Il était grand, avait des cheveux bruns mais surtout avait des yeux bleus d'une pureté inouïe. Il savait très bien que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Et lui de moi. Mais par un pacte silencieux mais existant, nous savions qu'il valait mieux attendre nos 18 ans pour se mettre ensemble. Le moment où nous ne serrions plus concernés par la Moisson.

Je rêvais souvent de ce jour là.

-...évidement il faut que vous soyez fort et...Ah voilà nous sommes arrivés. Je dois aller me placer avec les adultes. Bonne chance les enfants.

Et notre mère s'en alla.

La place s'étendait devant nous. Elle était noire de monde. Je lâchai la main de mon frère et lui expliqua qu'il devait aller s'enregistrait sur le registre dans la file des enfants de son âge. Je le pris dans mes bras peut-être pour une dernière fois puis je rejoignit ma file.

Après m'être enregistrée, je me plaçai dans ma zone puis surveillai mon frère. Il était dans un des premiers rangs près de ses amis. Au moins, il n'était pas seul. Puis je cherchai le regard d'Adam. Il avait 15 ans comme moi donc il devrait être dans la même zone qui moi sur le côté opposé de la place.

Il était bien là, il essaya de me sourire mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Je lui lançai un regard que j'espérais amusé mais qui devait refléter mon angoisse.

Puis je fixai mon attention sur l'estrade. C'était exactement le même tableau que les autres années. Il y avait les deux boules de verres contenants nos noms et six sièges. Un pour le Maire, un pour notre hôtesse et quatre pour les anciens vainqueurs du district Huit. Il y avait deux femmes dont Cecelia, qui était mentor cette année et deux hommes. Cecelia était la seule qui n'était ni plongé dans la drogue ni sénile. Un avantage pour la fille qui sera sélectionnée, pour le garçon se sera une autre histoire.

Dresiïs, l'hôtesse du district Huit s'avança sur la scène et frappa dans le micro pour demander le silence. Qu'elle obtient instantanément.

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable.


	2. La Moisson

Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire.

* * *

La Moisson

La voix de Dresiïs était toujours légèrement stridente.  
Le rappel du fameux « slogan » des Hunger Games jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Je me sentais trembler. Et si c'était moi qui était tiré au sort ? Comment j'allais mourir dans l'arène ? Est-ce que je souffrirais ?  
Pour seule réponse à mes questions muettes, j'obtenais l'hymne du Capitol. Nous étions obligés de l'écouter tous les jours à l'école ou à l'usine mais cet hymne là était particulier. Le stress déjà présent s'intensifia pour atteindre son summum et l'hymne durait. Oh oui il durait ! Comme s'ils attendaient tous qu'un potentiel tribut s'évanouisse sous la pression et la peur qui s'installaient. Mais ce supplice avait tout de même une fin.  
Quand les haut parleurs se turent enfin, le maire s'avança pour son traditionnel discours. Qui était le même chaque année. Pour moi c'était le deuxième supplice. Écouter les raisons de la création des jeux. La révolution des districts, voilà la raison d'être des Hunger Games. Et dire qu'aucun de nous n'était présent. Cela faisait déjà 62 ans. Ce qui faisait 61 jeux, 61 vainqueurs pour 1427 morts.  
Le discours du Maire arriva enfin à son terme. Il nous représenta les anciens vainqueurs. Woof, Donald et Leïla n'obtinrent que quelques applaudissements. Cecelia eut droit à une acclamation, il faut dire que c'était la seule qui faisait un mentor utile. Depuis les quatre années qu'elle accompagnait les tributs au Capitol, il y en avait toujours eut un dans les dix derniers. Ce qui nous donnait à tous de l'espoir. Un espoir de fou.  
Vient enfin le moment tant redouté. Dresiïs esquissa un petit sourire accompagné d'un gloussement.

-Honneur aux filles, annonça t-elle dans le micro visiblement très impatiente.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la boule de verre contenant les noms des filles éligibles. J'avais du mal à respirer, je n'arrivais pas à tenir en place. Je sentais mon front et mon dos se couvrir de sueur. J'enfonçais l'ongle de mes pouces sur l'intérieur de mes index. S'ils n'avaient pas été endurcis par le travail du fil et de l'aiguille, ils se seraient perlés de sang.  
Dresiïs piocha un nom.  
J'avais envie de courir le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Et de ne jamais revenir. Surtout ne jamais revenir. Je sentais mes jambes prêtes à flancher.  
L'hôtesse déplia le morceau de papier juste devant le micro.  
Je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer. J'avais une boule dans la gorge et un poids terrible sur les épaules. Je n'allais plus tenir longtemps.  
Puis la sentence tomba.

-Bridjet Parkingtson !

Ce n'était pas moi. Mes épaules se firent plus légères et mon envie de courir disparut. Puis je tiquai sur le nom de la fille malchanceuse.

-Bridjet Parkingtson, chuchotais-je très bas.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la foule.

-Allez ma belle vient me rejoindre, dit Dresiïs avec un ton très joyeux.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Bridjet Parkingtson était la fille d'un important patron d'usine. Elle avait vécu une vie aisée et facile. Et s'en vantait à chaque occasion, rabaissant les autres au passage. Parce que presque tous les habitants du quartier travaillaient pour son père. Alors à l'école pour elle nous étions des serviteurs au service de Sa Magesté Bridjet. Je revoyais les moments où elle nous en avait fait baver. Je revoyais la haine que tout les élèves avaient contre elle.  
Je la voyais aujourd'hui marchant d'un pas lent et totalement désabusé vers l'estrade. Quelle douce vengeance. C'était un juste retour des choses. Enfin le sort semblait me sourire.  
Bridjet était en pleurs quand elle monta sur la scène. Évidement il n'y eut aucun volontaire. Je croisai le regard d'Adam, je lui fit un grand sourire. Mais il ne put y répondre. Son tour n'était pas encore passé. Je lui fit un geste d'encouragement. Je m'étais tellement focalisé sur moi-même que j'en avait oublié mon meilleur ami. Et sur mon frère aussi mais je n'étais vraiment pas inquiète pour lui.  
Le stress revint. Sans Adam, je n'imaginais tout simplement pas ma vie. Trop absorbé par mes pensés, je n'avais pas vu Dresiïs piocher le papier dans la boule de verre. Elle était en train de le déplier.

-Neïko Evert !

Ce n'était pas Adam. C'était pire. C'était un enfant de 12 ans. C'était un tribut qui n'avait aucune chance. C'était mon frère !  
Mais son nom n'était inscrit qu'une fois et il devait y avoir plusieurs milliers d'autres noms inscrits sans compter les tesserae. Alors pourquoi lui ?  
Des hués s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la foule comme à chaque fois qu'un enfant de 12 ans était sélectionné.  
Je voulais faire quelque chose. J'étais prête à me porter volontaire quand une autre réalité me tomba dessus. C'était un garçon et j'étais une fille. L'impuissance me rongea. Des larmes coulèrent de mes joues. Je n'avais plus de force pour crier ou même pour faire un pas. Juste assez pour ne pas m'écrouler.

Neïko était déjà rendu sur l'estrade. Dresiïs demanda des volontaires. Le résultat fut le même que pour Bridjet, un silence total.  
Qui fit brisé par cette même Dresiïs.

-Nous avons nos deux tributs ! Applaudissez-les pour leur courages !

Il y eut quelques faibles applaudissements. Une adolescente privilégiée et un enfant de douze ans. Voilà qui allait ravir les journaux du Capitol.  
Bridjet et Neïko se serrèrent faiblement la main. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage ruisselant de larmes. Dresiïs les pris chacun par le bras et les amena à l'intérieur du palais de justice.  
C'est à cet instant que je m'écroulai par terre. Quelques filles à côté de moi tentèrent de me retenir mais en vain. J'étais allongée à terre à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et à crier à m'en briser les cordes vocales.  
Je venais de perdre mon frère. Il n'avait absolument aucune chance. Aucun tribut de douze n'avait remporté les Hunger Games. Alors pourquoi lui ? Il y en avait pratiquement tous les ans. A croire que le Capitol le faisait exprès.  
Je sentis des bras me lever fermement. C'était un pacificateur. Je le connaissais bien, il était de garde à l'usine où je travaillais pendant les week-ends. Il s'appelait Emeryk.

- Nyala écoute. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton frère mais il faut que tu te ressaisisses, me dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je dois t'emmener le voir. Et c'est sûrement la dernière fois qu'il te verra. Alors sois forte et montre lui que tu le soutiens.

Je mis un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Mais dès que la situation arriva à mon cerveau je me levai et essuyai mes larmes. Il avait raison, je me devais d'être forte pour lui. C'était la dernière image qu'il allait avoir de moi. Et j'étais sûre que nos parents n'allaient pas être à la hauteur.  
Je suivis Emeryk jusqu'à une salle du palais de justice. Pendant le trajet, je réfléchissais à quoi lui dire. Mais devant la porte je n'en avais toujours aucune idée. J'allais entrer mais un pacificateur vient vers moi et m'annonça :

- Votre mère s'est évanouie et votre père est introuvable. Il n'y a que vous et quelques-uns de ses amis.

J'acquiesçai devant la nouvelle qui ne me surprenais pas. Puis j'entrai dans la pièce.  
J'eus à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière moi que mon frère me sauta dans les bras. Son visage humide vint s'enfouir dans mon épaule. Il pleurait encore beaucoup. Comme je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps je fut directe.

- Écoute moi ! Il faut que tu caches tes larmes, les autres tributs vont te voir. Une fois au Capitol fais-toi discret avec les autres tributs mais il faut que tu t'attires les faveurs du public. Tu pourras jouer sur ton âge et aussi pourquoi pas sur ton prénom. N'oublie pas aussi de dire que les deux frères de maman sont morts dans les jeux.

Il me regarda. Il était totalement perdu.

- Où sont papa et maman ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Il insista.

- Ils sont indisposés, finis-je par avouer tout en restant dans le vague.

- Je vais mourir ?

Cette question me foudroya le cœur. Que lui dire ? Qu'il était condamné à mourir ? Ou devais-je lui donner de faux espoirs ? Je choisis la première solution.

- Oui.

Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment dans un calme pesant. Puis je brisai le silence.

- Mais tu sais, nous sommes tous destinés à mourir.

Il se leva et me sourit.

- Je suis content de t'avoir eu comme sœur. Et dis à nos parents que je les aime et que je ne leur en veux pas.

Sa voix était pleine d'amertume, je voulus le prendre encore une fois dans mes bras mais un pacificateur entra dans la pièce pour me dire que c'était l'heure. J'eus le temps de l'embrasser une dernière fois sur la joue et de lui glisser dans l'oreille :

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes tous derrière toi, tu ne seras pas seul.

Il me regarde une dernière fois. Je gravais cette image dans ma mémoire. Puis je fus obligée de sortir.  
Je rejoignis Adam qui m'attendait à la sortie. Il me prit dans ses bras. Il ne me dit rien. De toute façon je n'avais envie d'entendre personne. Je recommençais à pleurer. Cela dura assez longtemps mais Adam ne bougea pas.  
Une fois la crise passée, il m'accompagna jusque chez moi. Il n'y avait pas mes parents. Adam me conduisit dans ma chambre. Je tombai sur mon lit. Trop fatiguée de cette journée. Adam resta à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, alors je restai blottie sans bouger, contre la seule personne qui comptait désormais à mes yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous entendîmes les gens aller vers la gare à l'autre bout de la ville.  
Ainsi Bridjet et Neïko étaient en route pour le Capitol.  
Un aller sans retour.


	3. L'attente

Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir.

Je compte bien continuer avec POV de Nyala jusqu'à la fin de la fic', c'était justement l'idée de départ, voir les Hunger Games comme un habitant de district plutôt que comme tribut dans l'arène.

* * *

L'attente

J'avais finit par m'endormir. Je rêvais que je vivais dans la forêt. Celle qu'on voit au loin quand on monte sur les toits des entrepôts. Nous étions une communauté d'une dizaine de personnes, nous vivions simplement. Mais au moins nous vivions. Puis mon rêve se finit brusquement lorsqu'un hovercraft passa au dessus des arbres. Et nous bombarda.

Comme à chaque qu'on meurt dans ses rêves, je me réveillai. Il faisait encore nuit. Adam était parti. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau quand j'entendis des sanglots venant de la chambre de mes parents. Je collai mon oreille sur la porte. C'était ma mère, j'entendais aussi mon père lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Ça n'allait surement pas l'aider. Elle avait déjà vécu cette situation avec ses frères et voilà que tout cela recommence avec son fils.  
Soudain la réalité me frappa, je vivais la même chose que ma mère vingt ans plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas finir comme elle, il ne fallait pas que je répète ses erreurs. Après les Hunger Games, je devais trouver un moyen pour recommencer à vivre normalement. Si on pouvait appeler « vivre normalement » le quotidien du district Huit.  
Après cette décision, j'allai enfin boire un peu d'eau. Je m'accoudais sur notre petite table. Puis je me mis à réfléchir une nouvelle fois sur la situation. L'histoire de notre famille se répétait. Le Capitole le faisait-il exprès ? Mon frère était-il destiné à combattre aux jeux ? Mon tour viendrait-il ? Notre histoire allait sûrement plaire au public. C'était un bonne chose pour mon frère mais ça n'allait pas être suffisant.

Je ne voulais pas retourner me coucher ou plutôt je ne pouvais pas. Alors, même si c'était interdit, je décidai d'aller prendre l'air. Il faisait frais, j'étais encore habillée avec ma robe alors je ne pu retenir quelques frissons. Il n'y avait personne dans l'allée, juste des immeubles qui se faisaient face. Je marchai le long des bâtiments dans la direction de l'usine où je ne travaillais quand ils avaient besoins d'aides. C'était le cas lors des Hunger Games, nous devions créer beaucoup d'uniformes de pacificateur. Je voulais commencer à travailler tôt pour me changer les idées. Je respirai l'air de la nuit qui n'était pas pollué par les fumées des usines. Je pensais à ce que faisait Neïko en ce moment. Il devait être dans sa chambre encore dans le train pour le Capitole. Arrivait-il à dormir ? A quoi pensait-il sinon ? Aux Hunger Games sans doute.

- Eh ! Tu ne devrais pas être là !

Je sursautai, c'était un pacificateur. J'hésitais à fuir mais il était déjà devant moi. Par chance c'était Emeryk, il n'était pas méchant. Comme la plupart des pacificateur associé à mon quartier d'ailleurs. Nous avions de la chance. Il me regardais néanmoins d'un air réprobateur.

- J'avais besoin de sortir, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Je me doute mais tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi, certains n'auraient pas hésiter à te donner quelques coups de fouet.

Je n'avais que faire qu'on me donne des coups de fouet.

- Tu allais quelque part ?

- Vers l'usine.

- Je t'accompagne. Mais c'est exceptionnel et si quelqu'un arrive cache toi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Emeryk m'escorta jusqu'à l'usine tout en me parlant des familles ayant perdu l'un d'entre eux dans les Hunger Games. Mais je n'écoutais pas, je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ça. Nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée de l'usine, Emeryk me dit d'attendre ici qu'elle ouvre. Il m'assura qu'aucun pacificateur ne passerait par là. Je le remerciai puis il s'en alla après m'avoir adressé un dernier sourire d'encouragement.  
Je m'assis adossée à la grande porte. Je passai les deux heures suivantes à contempler un rat venant fouiller dans une poubelle pour se nourrir. Et je me suis mise à l'envier, être un rat à Panem était plutôt une bonne vie.  
Je fus tirée de mes pensés par les premiers ouvriers qui se rassemblaient devant l'usine pour commencer leur journée de travail. Comme normalement je devais venir plus tard, je leur demandai si je pouvais commencer à travailler tout de suite. Cela ne posa aucun problème. Je fus mise à disposition dans l'atelier de finissions dans l'entrepôt d'à côté. Je passai ainsi toute la matinée à corriger des défauts présents sur des uniformes de pacificateur. Je m'étais mise un peu à l'écart parce que l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse chez les ouvriers. Ils étaient contents que leurs enfants n'aient pas été tiré au sort et ravis que ce soit la fille du patron qui ait été envoyée là-bas.

A la pause de midi, je n'avais pas faim alors je décidais de rester encore travailler. Mais il ne restait plus rien à faire pour moi. J'avais été trop efficace. Heureusement pour moi une ouvrière vint me dire qu'Adam était sur le toit en train d'étendre les uniformes.  
On se retrouvait souvent sur le toit Adam et moi après les cours. On pouvait voir pratiquement tout le district Huit de là-haut. Il y avait des carrés d'usines et d'entrepôts collés entre eux, à côté se trouvait le quartier avec lequel l'usine était associée. Les zones d'immeubles côtoyaient les secteurs d'activités. Agencé comme ça, le district Huit n'était pas très grand. Tout était compressé et à part la grande place, il n'y avait que peu d'espace ouvert. Au loin, on pouvait voir la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue. L'étendue verte était seulement gâchée par une ligne de train qui partait d'une extrémité du district pour faire partir nos produits... et nos tributs. Le toit de l'entrepôt était recouvert de cordes à linge pour étendre les vêtements, uniformes et toutes sortes de tissu. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait que des uniformes de pacificateur. Le résultat était assez spécial, on aurait dit des pacificateurs rangés en ligne comme des petits soldats pour enfants.  
Je trouvais Adam en train d'en étendre d'autres, il tourna la tête juste au moment où j'apparus devant lui. Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes et me dit :

- Tu devrais te changer, même si cette robe te va bien.

- Oui je n'y ai pas pensé en venant à l'usine cette nuit, répondis-je avec une tentative de sourire pas très concluante.

Il ne dit rien sur le fait que j'étais sortie la nuit. Adam épingla un autre uniforme.

- Il y a du sang sur le bout de tes doigts.

- De quoi ?

Il avait raison, le bout de mes doigts était en sang. Je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte. J'espérais n'avoir tâché aucun uniforme. Je portai mes doigts un à un à ma bouche pour enlever le sang.

- Je suis sûr qu'il tient le coup.

Il parlait de mon frère. J'avais essayé de ne pas trop y penser. Je revois la scène de nos adieux, mon cœur de serre. Avec le recul je ne pense pas avoir dit les bonnes paroles pour le rassurer.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il allait mourir.

- Hein... Non, quoi. Comment ?!

- Je me disais que si j'étais dans sa situation, c'est ce que je voudrais entendre et pas des paroles réconfortantes qui n'ont aucune valeur et qui seraient des mensonges.

- Ça c'est toi, pas lui ! Il n'a que douze ans, tu en as quinze, seize dans quelques semaines. Même si c'est vrai qu'il va mourir, tu n'aurais pas du le lui dire. Tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel il doit être maintenant ?

- Oui je m'en rend compte désormais. Sur le coup ça m'a parut être la meilleure solution.

Mes yeux se nimbèrent de larmes, elles coulèrent sur mes joues. Adam les essuya avec son pouce en caressant ma peau. Nous finissons d'étendre les uniformes tout en regardant avec envie la forêt. Et si nous échapper était-il possible ? Je nous voyais déjà à l'abri dans la forêt, loin du Capitole et des Hunger Games, mais surtout loin de la peur. Je repensais ensuite à mon rêve. Non, ils nous retrouveraient, ils nous pourchasseraient. Je revoyais l'hovercraft, cette vision me fit penser à Neïko.

- Il doit être en train de se préparer pour le défilé.

- Pense plutôt à Bridjet, ça va te remonter le moral.

Il n'avait pas tort, elle devait être morte de peur, encore plus que mon frère. J'esquissai un petit sourire, il y avait eu au moins une bonne chose dans cette Moisson. Mais mes pensées étaient toujours dirigés vers Neïko. Le pire était que je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. L'impuissance me rongeait, l'attente était insupportable. Pourtant c'était bien la seule chose que je pouvais faire : attendre. Attendre le défilé, attendre sa note, attendre son interview, attendre de voir son arène puis attendre sa mort. Et je serai obligée de tout regarder. Je le voyais égorgé, baignant dans son sang, sa tête détachée du reste de son corps. Un garçon tenant un couteau nimbé de sang lui prend son sac et part en rigolant.

Nous avions finit d'étendre les uniformes, Adam devait rentrer chez lui. Je fis des détours inutiles pour ne pas rentrer tout de suite à la maison. J'en fis tellement qu'un moment je ne savais même plus où j'étais. Je dus demander mon chemin à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver ma route. Ma robe finit par être complétement sale, je dus enlever mes talons car j'avais trop mal aux pieds. Faire des détours n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée en fin de compte. La prochaine fois, j'attendrai dans le hall d'entrée ça m'évitera de me perdre. J'arrivai justement à ce hall d'entrée, j'étais en retard pour la parade des tributs, heureusement qu'aucun pacificateur ne m'avait vu. Je montai les premier étage en courant mais je dus me résigner à aller plus lentement. Mes pieds me faisaient souffrir et ma robe partait en lambeaux. Je maudissais le fait d'habiter au dernier étage.

Après ma montée calamiteuse, j'arrivais enfin dans l'appartement. J'entrai directement dans la cuisine, là où la télé se trouvait. Il y avait mes parents, je m'assis sur une chaise et posai mes talons sur le carrelage blanc. Ils ne me posèrent aucune question sur l'heure de mon arrivée ni sur l'état de ma robe et encore moins sur Neïko. L'atmosphère était assez tendue, par chance le défilé n'avait pas encore commencé. Caesar Flickerman était encore en train de commenter les moissons. Il parlait du district 11, il s'agissait d'une fille de quatorze ans assez banale et d'un garçon de dix-sept ans qui n'allait pas faire le poids face aux tribut des premiers districts. Ceux du douze n'allaient pas faire long feu non plus.

Vint enfin le moment du défilé. Les tributs du 1 arrivèrent sous les acclamations du public, le garçon s'appelait Maniel et la fille Carat, ses parents n'avaient pas cherché loin. Leur char était comme tous les ans plein de couleur vive, rien de bien nouveau. Par contre le char du district 2 attira mon attention par sa couleur or et blanc, les tributs avaient une robe comme les anciens empereurs romains, sur leur têtes reposait une couronne de laurier argenté et or. Ils étaient resplendissants. En particulier la fille, Enobaria. Elle semblait très gracieuse malgré le fait qu'on ne voyait pas très bien son visage, les commentateurs aussi furent époustouflés. Les tributs du 3 étaient banales et passèrent inaperçus, les tributs du 4 étaient quand à eux étonnants. A la place d'une fille musclée et élancée se tenait une jeune fille frêle, par contre le garçon était lui musclé et bronzé comme d'habitude. Les tributs du 5, 6 et 7 ne retinrent absolument pas mon attention.

C'était au tour de Bridjet et de Neïko, ils étaient vêtus de tenues style Moyen-Âge, avec du bleu et de vert comme couleur principale. Ils saluaient le public d'une main hésitante. S'il n'y avait pas eu mon frère, ils n'auraient pas retenus mon attention non plus. Malheureusement il était bien là, mon cœur se serra et l'atmosphère déjà tendue devint palpable. Voir mon frère au Capitole était déchirant, il n'avait rien à faire là-bas. Les autres chars passèrent sans que je m'en rende compte. Pendant le discourt du Président Snow, ma mère se leva et dit devant la télé :

- Que la la chance soit avec toi, mon enfant. Si ce n'est pas la cas, maman viendra te rejoindre.


	4. Notes et Révélations

Merci à Wor, KatnissLjay et Leorette pour les reviews. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, en fait je me suis aperçu qu'à la place de copier le texte corrigé envoyé par mon Bêta-Reader, je copiais lui que je lui envoyais donc les fautes n'étaient pas corrigés (Oui, je sais... ). Là normalement je me suis pas trompé, du moins je l'espère. J'ai aussi mieux organiser les paragraphes.

* * *

Notes et révélations

La révélation de ma mère me fit un choc. Ainsi elle allait de suicider si Neïko mourrait dans l'arène. Je regardai mon père pour qu'il dise quelques chose mais il ne broncha pas, il s'y attendait sûrement. En fait cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, J'aurais même dut y penser plus tôt. Ma mère partit de la cuisine, mon père prit la parole :

- Je ne ferais rien pour l'en empêcher. Je suis désolé d'avoir était lâche avec vous pendant toutes ces années. Mais après les jeux, je serais là pour toi, je te le promet.

Je lui souris, sa déclaration m'aurait bouleversée il y à peine quelques jours mais maintenant elle me semblait dérisoire et surtout tardive. Néanmoins cela me fit plaisir qu'il avoue sa faiblesse. Je savais que je pourrais compter sur lui désormais.

- Il n'y a rien à faire pour maman ?

- Elle est malade.

- Quoi ? Elle est malade ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Ce n'est pas son corps qui est malade mais son esprit. J'ai rencontré Miranda deux ans après la perte de son premier frère, elle venait de subir sa dernière Moisson, elle était libérée. On travaillait dans la même usine, on est vite tombé amoureux. Puis nous avons emménagé ici même ensemble. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que son deuxième frère soit sélectionné pour les Hunger Games. Il avait dix-huit ans. Miranda ne s'en est jamais remise. Son esprit a lâché, elle voulait mourir. Mais tu es arrivée, juste à temps. Puis est venu ton frère et nous avons pu reprendre un semblant de vie. Ta mère se reconstruisait petit à petit, elle était sur le bon chemin. Mais elle était toujours traumatisée par les Hunger Games, qui ont gâchés sa vie, et quand Neïko a été tiré au sort, ça a été le coup de grâce. Ses anciens démons ont ressurgis. Maintenant elle est perdue.

Chaque mot me transperça le cœur, ainsi Neïko portait aussi sur ses épaules la vie de notre mère.

- Nous serons seuls, n'est ce pas ? demandais-je à mon père pour confirmer ses révélations.

- Sauf si Neïko gagne.

J'eus un petit sourire en coin. Je n'osais pas l'imaginer. Mais si Neïko gagnait, nous aurions une vie bien meilleure. Oublier le travail à l'usine et les doigts en sang, oublier cette appartement miteux, oublier la peur de la faim. Et nous serions enfin une vraie famille. Un sentiment grandit un moi, l'espoir de voir mon frère gagner et notre vie changer. Après tout ce n'était pas que les tributs de carrière qui gagnaient, d'autres tributs tiraient leurs épingles du jeu. Ils étaient 24 donc une chance sur 24 de gagner. C'était peu mais cette chance était présente.

J'allais me coucher avec cette pensé optimiste en tête. Je m'endormis vite d'un sommeil sans rêve. Le lendemain matin se passa comme la veille. Je pensais à Neïko qui devait être en train de s'exercer dans le centre d'entrainement avec les autres tributs. Étrangement je pensais aussi beaucoup à Bridjet. S'occupait-elle de Neïko ? Ou alors est-ce qu'elle le dénigrait complètement ? J'espérais secrètement qu'ils fassent une alliance entre eux, comme ça Neïko pourrait survivre plus longtemps. Mais Bridjet n'avait rien à gagner en s'alliant avec Neïko, au contraire il serait un boulet pour elle. Bridjet avait pleuré en étant désignée tribut mais elle avait du se reprendre désormais, elle aussi allait tout faire pour gagner et rentrer au district.

Comme les Hunger Games avançaient à grand pas, nous avions d'autant plus de travail, des uniformes mais aussi des robes et des costumes pour les habitants du Capitole. Je devais alors rester toute la journée à l'atelier de finissions. Heureusement Adam était avec moi. En temps normal on aurait rit et chanté notre joie de ne pas avoir été tiré au sort, mais cette fois nous avons travaillé sur les vêtements en n'échangeant que quelques mots. Mais comme tous les jours nous montâmes quand même sur le toit de l'entrepôt. Le vue n'avait bien sûr pas changée cependant ce n'était plus des uniformes qui étaient étendus mais des vêtements aux couleurs tape à l'œil comme une tâche dans le bitume du district Huit.

- Ma mère veut se suicider si Neïko meurt dans l'arène, dis-je brusquement.

Il me regarda surpris, il voulut dire quelques chose mais n'y arriva pas. Je lui expliquai tout ce que m'avait dit mon père.

- Oh et ben, c'est pas la fête chez toi, répondit-il.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Il y eut un long silence. Sur ce point Adam était comme moi, il ne savait pas trouver les mots quand il le fallait. Alors j'engageai une discution banale, on parla de l'école, de la vie du district, des derniers évènements (hors Moisson). Puis vient l'heure de repartir. Parler normalement avec Adam m'avait fait du bien même si c'était moins joyeux que d'habitude, c'était quelque chose à quoi je pouvais me raccrocher.

Neïko quant à lui, devait être entre train de manger après sa première journée d'entrainement, j'espérais qu'elle se soit bien passée. Ce soir il n'y avait rien d'obligatoire à regarder, les notes des tributs n'étaient que dans deux jours. J'appréhendais un peu les notes, Neïko allait sans doute avoir un 3 ou un 4.  
J'arrivai à l'appartement, il était déjà assez tard. Mon père avait cuisiné, il apporta une assiette à ma mère qui était allongée sur le lit. Nous restions, mon père et moi, dans la cuisine à manger sans bruit. Ce fut exactement le même rituel les deux jours suivants, j'allais travailler, je parlais de tout et de rien avec Adam, je rentrai et mangeai avec mon père dans un total silence.

Arriva le soir des notes. Ma mère dut se joindre à nous dans la cuisine. La télé s'alluma automatiquement, le visage de Caesar Flickerman le légendaire présentateur des Hunger Games apparut. Il rappela le principe des notes et des trois journées d'entrainement, puis vient le moment des résultats.

Maniel et Carat du district 1 obtinrent un 8 et un 9 respectivement. Ensuite le garçon du 2 nommait Gladio eut droit lui aussi à un 9. Enobaria qui m'avait impressionné sur le char décrocha un 10 ! Quand vint le tour de ceux du 3, je me suis dit qu'ils venaient du bon district puisqu'ils obtinrent un 3 tous les deux. La fille nommait Mirna avait douze ans comme mon frère. Lui aussi allait-il avoir un trois ? Le tribut garçon du 4, Norman eut un 9 et la fille, Lumila un 5. C'était bizarre que personne ne se soit porté volontaire pour prendre sa place, elle n'avait que quatorze ans, ceux du 4 avaient toujours entre 16 et 18 ans d'habitude. Les tributs du 5, 6 et 7 eurent tous un note entre 2 et 5.

Vient enfin les tributs de 8. Une image de Neïko s'afficha sur l'écran, puis un 5 s'afficha sur le côté.

- Hum, c'est plutôt pas mal, annonça mon père avec un peu d'enthousiasme.

- Oui je m'attendais à pire, c'est bien, répondis-je.

- Face aux carrières, qui ont au moins un 8, il n'aura aucune chance, dit ma mère avec cynisme.

Cela jeta un froid sur le peu d'entrain que nous avions retrouvé.

- C'est un 7 pour Bridjet !

C'était Caesar Flickerman, Bridjet avait obtenu un 7. Qu'avait-elle pu montrer pour avoir une note aussi haute ? Je l'imaginais plantant une hache avec énergie et colère dans les mannequins.  
Les tributs suivants oscillèrent tous entre 3 et 6. En temps normal il y avait au moins deux 10 voir des 11, cette année semblait plus ouverte. Une chance de plus pour Neïko. Je me levai, je posai quelques secondes la main sur l'épaule de mon père pour le soutenir puis je partis dans ma chambre sans un regard pour ma mère.

Je rêvais que Neïko gagnait les Hunger Games. Il revenait triomphant au district comme le jeune vainqueur des jeux. Nous emménagions tous ensemble dans une des maisons du village des vainqueurs. Cecelia et Woff venant féliciter leur protégé. Puis je me réveillai. Il me fallut un instant pour me rendre compte que c'était irréel. Dommage, j'y avais tellement cru.

Je pris un morceau de pain dans la cuisine et pris la direction de l'usine. C'était mon dernier jour de travail avant de retourner à l'école. Je préférais largement travailler parce que de toute façon l'école ne nous servait à rien dans notre vie future. En effet nous étions tous destinés à passer notre vie à coudre, nettoyer, étendre, rafistoler, assembler, teindre toutes sortes d'habits et de tissus. Alors apprendre la trigonométrie et la géographie était bon à nous bourrer le crâne d'infos inutiles. Mais c'était obligatoire et de toute façon avec les Hunger Games, nos journées de cours étaient raccourcies et parfois même annulées lors de grands évènements comme des banquets ou massacres annoncés.

Je me dirigeais donc vers l'usine toute enthousiasme mais à mon arrivé je ne fus pas aux finissions comme les jours d'avant, je fus mise à contribution au repassage. Tâche la plus pénible et la plus ennuyeuse à mon point de vue. Ma journée passa lentement, très lentement. Jusqu'à qu'Adam vienne me porter secours, ou plutôt me porter moi. Il était arrivé en trombe, avait éteint le fer puis m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait fait quitter l'usine. Il me posa à terre au coin de la rue.

- Ton frère a son interview ce soir, tu ne vas pas repasser toute la journée. Tu devrais jouer de ton nouveau statut de victime des Hunger Games pour ne pas aller travailler.

- Mais j'aime bien travailler, je ne savais pas que j'allais repasser c'est tout. Heureusement que tu es arrivé d'ailleurs, merci.

- Tu vas rester chez toi je suppose ?

Il parlait des interviews des tributs.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai peur de ne pas tenir le coup si je vois Neïko sur l'écran de la place.

- Tu devrais venir, on a parlé de toi hier soir au moment des notes. Tout le monde va te soutenir, surtout quand on sait que ta mère a vécu la même chose que toi.

- Je viendrai alors, j'essayerai de ramener mes parents en même temps.

- Super, au fait Neïko a surprit tout le monde, Il a eu un 5 quand même, je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

- Oui tu maîtrises mieux les épingle à linge que les haches et autres couteaux.

- Hum... N'empêche je me demande ce qu'il a montré. Comme Bridjet, un 7 ! Elle a prit des cours de lancer de couteaux chez elle ?

- Arrête, c'est peut-être vrai ! Tu l'imagines lancer ses couteux au milieu de son salon, pour moi cette image lui va bien.

Nous plaisantâmes encore un peu, avant que je ne rentre chez moi prévenir mes parents que j'allais regarder les interviews sur la place. Je fus vite arrivée à l'appartement, je dis à mes parents que je ne regarderai pas le direct avec eux. Cela les surprit mais mon père décida de m'accompagner au cas où je me sentirai mal. Ma mère resta à l'appartement, elle n'avait pas envie de voir les autres et voulait rester seule. Je partis donc avec mon père vers la grande place.  
Celle-ci était pleine de monde, à notre arrivée les regards se dirigèrent vers nous.

Adam et sa famille nous rejoignirent vite, j'étais contente d'être avec lui pour ce soir. Beaucoup de personnes vinrent nous voir pour nous « soutenir dans cette épreuve ». Puis les interviews commencèrent enfin.  
Les premiers districts avaient la même sérénade que d'habitude. Ils étaient tous heureux d'être là et étaient très impatients de découvrir l'arène.

Mirna, la fille du 3 et Lulmila celle du 4 étaient touchantes, on sentait qu'elles avaient peur mais qu'elles l'affrontaient la tête haute. C'était très courageux de leur part. Au milieu de tous les tributs des district pauvres, le garçon du 6, Tristan, semblait différent. Il était à l'aise et avait misé sur l'humour pour se faire remarquer. Ainsi quand Caesar Flickerman lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire en premier dans l'arène il répondit « Visiter les lieux, faire un petit tour et apprivoiser quelques bêtes sauvages pour dévorer les autres tributs ». Cela avait fait beaucoup rire le public du Capitole et Adam par la même occasion, personnellement je le trouvais plutôt flippant.

Puis le tour de Bridjet arriva. Elle était somptueuse dans sa robe pourpre, elle salua Caesar et la caméra avec son plus beau sourire.

- Eh bien, quel enthousiasme ! se ravit Caesar. Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse ?

- Oh Caesar, venir au Capitole a toujours été mon rêve. Tout est si fantastique ici.

- Pourtant nous t'avons tous vu pleurer à l'annonce de ton nom lors le la Moisson.

- C'était des larmes de joie, j'étais si contente de pouvoir venir ici au Capitole que je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes.

Le public applaudit, ici nous étions tous simplement trop estomaqué pour pouvoir faire quoi que se soit.

- Très bien, très bien, tu as déjà réalisé un de tes rêves grâce aux Hunger Games. C'est fantastique ! s'enthousiasma le présentateur.

- Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, ajouta Bridjet, je veux aussi depuis toujours remporter les Hunger Games, si je n'avais pas été tiré au sort, je me serais sans doute porté volontaire dans les prochaines années.

- Voila qui fait plaisir à attendre et quelle sera ta stratégie dans l'arène pour gagner et ainsi réaliser ton souhait ?

-C'est simple, je vais tuer tout tribut qui passera devant moi. Je ne m'arrêterais pas temps que je ne serais pas la seule à respirer dans cette arène.

Le gong retentit annonçant le fin de l'interview.

- Elle délire là, non ? me demanda Adam toujours stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-J'en ai aucune idée, répondis-je. C'est au tour de Neïko maintenant.

Mon frère arriva sur le plateau, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs mais aussi de la foule de la place. Il ne souriait pas au contraire son visage était dur.

- Alors tu as douze ans, n'est ce pas ? A ton avis quels sont tes atouts dans l'arène ? demanda Caesar.

- Ma rage de vaincre sans aucun doute, répliqua Neïko, au district je suis persuadé qu'on ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Tout le monde croit que je vais mourir, mes parent n'ont même osé venir me dire au revoir. Et ma sœur m'a dit dans les yeux que j'allais mourir.

Je me sentis tout à coup très mal. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers moi et les spectateurs du Capitole hoquetèrent, surpris.

- Ta sœur t'as vraiment dit que tu n'avais aucune chance ?! railla Caesar.

- Tu lui a dit qu'il allait mourir ? lança une personne que je ne connaissais pas.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? hurla mon père.

* * *

Mon prochain chapitre n'arriva pas avant une semaine. Je vais être trop occupé pour continuer à écrire. Je vais essayer de le poster le mercredi 22 ou alors le jeudi 23.


	5. Le calme avant la tempête

Leorette, StElia et Ninoushka : Merci vraiment pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plasir.

En ce qui concerne Adam, les choses ne vont hélas pas encore évoluer dans ce chapitre mais ça viendra. Et vive le suspense de fin de chapitre !

Et désolé pour mon petit jour de retard ^^

* * *

Le calme avant la tempête

Je ne savais tout simplement pas où me mettre. J'avais envie de disparaître, de m'enterrer dans un trou et de ne jamais revenir ici. Mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas, des centaines d'yeux me fixaient et faisaient cercle autour de moi. Je ne pouvais me défiler. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, seules les paroles de l'interview de Neïko qui continuait brisaient le silence.

- ... Mais je suis bien décidé à leur montrer que je peux le faire, je ne suis pas abattu pour autant.

- J'aime ton attitude et crois-moi si tu continue à penser comme ça, tu y arriveras !

Puis la foule du Capitole applaudit à tout rompre, Neïko avait gagné leur cœur. Alors qu'au contraire la silence était toujours de mise dans le district. Il fut enfin brisé par une voix que je ne connaissais pas :

- Tu as de la chance, il s'en ai servit à son avantage. Mais si j'étais toi je ne serais pas fier.

Mon sentiment de honte et de remord se changea en colère. Comment osait-il me juger alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas ? J'en avais plus qu'assez, alors j'explosai :

- Mais fermez la ! Mon père était parti et ma mère s'était évanouie, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi lui dire. J'étais encore sous le choc qu'il soit moissonné et j'étais toute seule alors je lui ai donné les premières réponses qui me venaient à l'esprit et ne me dîtes pas que...

J'aurais bien voulu continuer à passer mes nerfs sur ces gens mais plus personne ne m'écoutait. En effet tout le monde était tourné vers mon père.

- Alors comme ça tu as laissé ta fille se débrouiller ?

C'était encore une voix qui n'avait pas de visage, elle et toutes les autres avaient les yeux rivés sur mon père. De toute évidence j'avais rejeté toute la faute sur lui sans m'en rendre compte. Alors je fis la seule chose dont je me sentais capable : je m'enfuis en courant. En courant très vite.  
Je n'avais jamais couru aussi rapidement, je m'élançais déjà dans une rue déserte, mon cœur battait la chamade et je n'avais plus de souffle. Mais j'aimais ça, j'adorais ça. Je n'étais plus oppressée, je me sentais libre. Je ne pu dire combien de temps cet état d'allégresse dura mais je fis mon retour à la réalité à cause d'un pavé mal placé. En effet je me pris le pied dans le pavé et je m'écroulai sur le sol.

J'étais couchée sur les pavés de la rue, la tête dans la pierre, les autres risquaient d'arriver à tout moment mais je ne bougeais pas. Je n'en avais pas envie, j'étais bien aussi par terre, je pouvais réfléchir tranquillement. Je pensais tout d'abord à mon père, il devait avoir tout le district sur le dos à l'heure qu'il est mais peu m'importait. Adam lui devait avoir remarqué mon absence mais ne m'avait pas suivit, il devait être sur le chemin de son appartement. Quant à Neïko... Il devait être en train de se réjouir de son interview, après tout il avait réussi à attirer la compassion des gens du Capitole. Mais était-il sincère ? Il avait semblé si dur. Était-ce un masque pour les sponsors ou son véritable ressentiment ? M'en voulait-il vraiment ? Je ne le saurais jamais, à part s'il gagnait.

Mes pensées se dirigèrent alors vers les autres tributs. La fille du 2 qui m'avait impressionné sur le char et avec sa note n'avait pas été mémorable par son interview, je ne m'en souvenais même plus d'ailleurs. C'était le cas de tous les carrières de cette année. Cependant la fille du 4, Lulmila m'intriguait vraiment, elle n'avait pas du tout le profil d'une tribut du 4. Le garçon du 6 avait marqué des point lui. Tout comme Bridjet, elle était si sûre d'elle, mais d'un autre côté je savais qu'elle était bonne comédienne. Cachait-elle sa faiblesse derrière son arrogance ou alors était-elle vraiment déterminée à tuer tous les autres tributs ?  
J'aurais pu continuer comme ça pendant toute la nuit si je n'avais pas entendu des pas arriver. Je me relevai avec difficulté, mon genou droit saignait ainsi que mes deux coudes. Je sursautai lorsque je me rendis compte que je me trouvais juste devant mon immeuble. Je voyais des gens apparaître au coin de la rue, je rentrai alors dans le lotissement.

La montée des marches me fut une nouvelle fois difficile mais j'arrivai tout de même à l'appartement. La porte n'était jamais fermée parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voler. J'entrai dans l'appartement, dans la cuisine la télé était encore allumée. J'avançai jusqu'à la pièce, ma mère était assise sur une chaise et me fixa, prête à me dire ce qu'on m'avait déjà fait remarquer. Mais je ne lui en donnai pas le temps :

- C'est bon ! Bonne nuit.

Mon ton avait été sec, elle n'avait rien ajouté. Elle m'avait même fait un signe de tête pour me répondre. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien. Moi qui pensais comprendre les gens, j'étais dans le flou le plus total.  
Après avoir soigné mes blessures, j'allai dormir car après tout la nuit porte conseil. Mais surtout les Hunger Games commençaient plus tôt cette année, l'arène devait être proche du Capitole.  
Une fois dans mon lit je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, la peur de voir mon frère mourir demain se mélangeait avec... mon impatience.

Une main agrippa mon épaule et me secoua avec force. J'émis un grognement indigné.

- Allez réveille toi, les jeux vont commencer.

C'était ma mère, apparemment elle s'était bien remise. Je pensais à la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait réveillé, c'était le jour de la Moisson, elle était très stressée, aujourd'hui rien n'avait changé. Sauf peut-être la détresse qui s'était invitée chez ma mère entre temps.  
Je me levai et me dirigeai tout de suite vers la cuisine. Mon père s'y trouvait, il avait un œil au beurre noir. Il me fit un signe de la tête, il n'avait apparemment pas envie de parler de ça, ni de parler tout court. Ma mère était assise, et fixait la télé allumée. C'était le récapitulatif des tributs, un programme facultatif, j'eu à peine le temps de m'asseoir que Caesar Flickerman apparut sur l'écran pour nous annoncer que les 62ème Hunger Games allaient commencer.  
Mon cœur s'emballa, tout allait débuter. L'arène apparut. C'était un paysage de montagne mais sans neige. La Corne d'Abondance était au centre d'un prairie mais juste derrière les plots encore vides un torrent faisait place, longeant vers la droite. A gauche se trouvait le début d'une petite forêt, petite car à peine un kilomètre plus loin se dressait une montagne recouverte de verdure dont on ne voyait pas le haut. La seule réelle chance de partir vers une partie sûre était le chemin qui menait à des clairière et des collines puis à une forêt mais cette zone se trouvait derrière la Corne. Les juges voulaient obliger les tributs à se battre. Ce n'était pas bon pour Neïko.

Caesar Flickerman nous présenta les spécificités de l'arène. Il nous avoua qu'il y avait des tunnels cachés sous les collines et qu'il y avait des quantités de torrents et de lacs. Au moins aucun tribut n'aurait de problème pour trouver de l'eau. De plus Caesar nous annonça que les conditions météo seraient de plus en plus dur à supporter, il nous avoua que d'ici une semaine l'arène serait recouverte de neige. La pensée de cette situation me fit frémir. Imaginer Neïko mourir de froid dans la neige me serra le cœur.  
Puis le moment fatidique arriva, les cylindres s'affaissèrent pour aller chercher les tributs. A peine quinze secondes plus tard les plaques métalliques revenaient avec les tributs. Le speaker Claudius Templesmith annonça :

- Mesdames et messieurs, que les soixante-deuxième Hunger Games commencent !

Le décompte de 60 secondes commença. Il y eut un zoom rapide sur chaque tribut. Neïko se trouvait tout à l'extrême gauche. C'était parfait, il avait la bonne position pour s'enfuir vers les collines. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas tenter sa chance à la Corne. Le décompte était déjà à 30 secondes. Je ne tenais plus en place, c'était un véritable supplice. Je regardais les objets posés, il y avait des sacs et quelques petits couteaux assez proche des tributs. Mais les armes étaient près de la Corne d'Abondance. Il y avait de tout cette année, des arcs, des épées, des gourdins, des fléaux et même des fouets. Il ne restait que 10 secondes. Tous les tributs étaient prêts à partir, les yeux rivés vers la Corne. J'osais à peine respirer.

Puis le gong retentit.

* * *

Je poste le prochain normalement en fin de semaine prochaine !


	6. La bande des veinards

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai enfin posté le chapitre suivant.

Je remercie énormément : **Mlle Charlene**, **Leorette**, **Kamira** et **StElia **(ma géniale Beta-Reader). Je suis super content de vous appréciez ma fic', j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. J'ai lu que vous n'aimiez pas mes suspenses, cette fois je vous ai un peu épargné mais ce se sera pas tout le temps comme ça x). Alors Bonne lecture ! Il risque cependant d'y avoir quelques fautes car je ne l'ai pas encore fait relire mais je vais éditer pour corriger.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La bande des veinards

Je suivis immédiatement des yeux la petite silhouette à l'extrême gauche de l'écran. A ma grande horreur elle se dirigeait vers la corne d'abondance. D'ailleurs à part quelques exceptions c'était le cas de pratiquement tous les tributs. Je me demandais s'ils avaient déjà regarder une édition des Hunger Games parce que tout le monde sait qu'environ la moitié des tributs vont mourir devant cette fichue corne. La solution la plus raisonnable était de fuir vite faite de là. D'un autre côté, gagnait-t-on les Hunger Games en étant raisonnable ?  
Les tributs étaient presque devant la corne, certains avait pris un sac ou un petit couteau qui trainait dans l'herbe mais ils étaient obligés de traverser la zone de combat ou de contourner la corne pour s'enfuir. Neïko était juste à côté de la corne, il passait relativement inaperçue. Il tendit sa main et attrapa un sac qui se situé dans la corne.

Je me levai, je ne tenais plus place. Il fallait qu'il fuit maintenant, je criai devant la télévision dans l'espoir fou qu'il m'entende. Il ne m'avait certainement pas entendue mais il commençait à courir vers les collines. C'était le bon chemin à prendre. Je reteins un cri d'horreur en voyant un javelot effleurait sa tête et venir de planer à deux mètre devant lui. C'était le garçon du 7 si je me souvenais bien de lui, heureusement que ce n'était pas un carrière sinon mon frère serait déjà mort.  
Il y eut un plan d'ensemble, je vis furtivement Neïko prendre le javelot qui avait faillit l'empaler et déguerpir le plus loin possible des combats. Il n'était plus dans le champ de la caméra, c'était une bonne chose cela voulait dire qu'il était en sécurité pour le moment.  
Je me rassis sur la chaise soulagée. Je regardais mes parents, ils avaient tous les deux un petit sourire au coin de la lèvre. J'allais me relever pour regagner ma chambre mais ma mère m'arrêta :

-Neïko est peut-être sain et sauf mais ce n'est pas finit, tu dois regarder la fin.

Je me rassis immédiatement, j'étais tellement obnubilé par le sort de mon frère que j'avais presque oublié que je devais quand même regarder le reste des combats. Et si je ne regardais pas, les pacificateurs allaient débouler dans l'appartement pour m'arrêter et me forcer à regarder. Personnes ne savait réellement comment les pacificateur étaient au courant qu'une personne ne regardait pas. Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi les télés avaient des radars/caméras qui comptaient et identifiaient les habitants dans la pièce. Avec les registres renouvelés chaque semaine on connaissait le nombre exact d'habitants. Un signal alertait automatiquement les pacificateurs s'il manquait quelqu'un. Ensuite ils vérifiaient que la personnes manquante ne soit pas sur la grande place. Si ce n'était pas le cas ils fonçaient arrêter la personne. Enfin ce n'était que des rumeurs. Car pour moi il y avait tout simplement des caméras cachées dans tous les appartements. Mais on ne saura sans doute jamais la réponse.

-Il a bien joué, j'espère qu'il saura se débrouiller, dit mon père en essayant d'influer en semblant d'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

Ce fut hélas peine perdue. Ici c'était impossible, dans cet appartement où la tension était tout simplement insupportable. Ailleurs j'aurai sûrement sautée de joie parce que Neïko avait survécu au bain de sang et qu'en plus il avait subtilisé un sac. Je ne connaissais peut-être pas encore son contenue mais il était pratiquement dans la gueule de la corne, ça ne pouvait être que des ustensiles indispensable.  
Mon attention se redirigea sur l'écran où les combats étaient déjà bien entamés. Je ne distinguais absolument rien dans cet immense foutoir, heureusement que les techniciens nous montraient des ralentis. Heureusement...c'était vite dit parce que le spectacle était comme chaque année abominable. On voyait le tribut du 1 décapiter un pauvre garçon sans défense. J'eus un haut le cœur mais il se calma lorsque je vis que la tête désormais détachée du corps était celle du garçon du 7. Celui qui avait faillit transpercer Neïko avec son javelot. Je me surpris à sourire légèrement devant le sort sanglant qu'avait subit l'adolescent. Parce qu'après tout il avait faillit mon frère, il méritait son sort. Mais il devait avoir une famille lui aussi et sa tête n'était plus avec le reste de son corps...

Je me trouvais immonde d'avoir en l'espace d'un instant pris du plaisir à voir ce garçon mourir. Toute la partie sombre qui logeait à l'intérieur de mon corps était sorti en un sentiment de plaisir sadique. J'avais déjà ressentis ça avec Bridjet quand elle a été sélectionnée comme tribut. Je me demandais comment les autres me verraient s'ils savaient que je peux être un véritable monstre par moment. Mais je chassais vite cette idée de ma tête, personnes ne le saura jamais. Enfin à part Adam, il savait très bien de quoi j'étais capable. Il était pareil lui aussi, il me comprenait. Je ressentis un vif besoin de le voir, de lui parler, de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser.  
Je me ressaisis en me disant que mes parents étaient dans la pièce. Je regardai alors mon père un bref instant, je pus retenir la question :

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Oh ça ? ( Il désigna son œil ) Un père qui n'appréciait pas ma façon d'éduquer et je peux te dire qu'il ne s'en tire pas mieux que moi.

Je n'osais pas demander s'il parlait de l'éducation ou bien des blessures. En tout cas au niveau des blessures mon père s'en sortait mieux que la plupart des tributs qui n'avaient pas fuit et gisaient par terre devant la corne. Il y avait encore quelques combats mais ils étaient gagnés d'avance par les tributs de carrière. D'ailleurs la tribut du 2, Enobaria achevait le garçon du 5, le dernier encore vivant des non-carrières. Le bain de sang avait été assez rapide. Maintenant les carrières devaient rassembler les ressources les plus importantes de la corne puis partir en chasse. Neïko n'était peut-être pas si en sécurité que ça. Pouvait-il l'être dans cette arène ?  
Clairement non.  
Je remarquai un mouvement dans le torrent situé en amont de la corne. Comme si les programmateurs avaient lus dans mes pensées, il y eut un gros plan sur la source du mouvement. C'était un tribut, le commentateur nous informa que c'était la fille du 12. Elle était bloquait contre une pierre, la pression du courant l'empêchant de bouger. Le courant se fit plus fort, elle essayait avec peine de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ses bras remuaient frénétiquement à la recherche d'une prise inexistante. Les carrières avaient aussi remarqué le tribut piégé, ils accoururent au torrent et...ne firent absolument rien. Ils restaient la à regarder la fille se noyer lentement.  
Parce qu'elle continuer à se battre pour vivre. Elle criait quand elle arrivait à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau, son cri était si aigüe, elle avait peur mais elle continuait à se battre. C'était horrible à regarder, je savais qu'elle était condamnée, les juges devaient sûrement accélérer petit à petit le courant.  
Je fermai les yeux et je plaquai mes mains contre mes oreilles. J'entendais encore faiblement les cris de la futur noyée, j'entendais aussi des rires. Les carrières profitaient du spectacle, tout comme les habitants du Capitol en ce moment même. Un sentiment de colère monta en moi, je pensai immédiatement à Adam pour le calmer. Il devait ressentir la même chose que moi, ça me réconfortais.

J'attendis ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant que les cris cessent et qu'un canon vienne confirmer la mort de la fille du 12. Je regardai l'écran, les carrières étaient toujours là, toujours aussi hilares. Il y eut un autre bruit de canon puis un autre, le décompte de bain de sang commençait. Au total 9 coups avaient retentis en comptant celui pour la noyer. C'était dans la moyenne. Comme il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à voir dans les parages, la caméra nous montra les autres tributs.  
Le garçon du 10 et la fille du 11 avaient fait alliance, ils courraient dans les collines sans n'avoir rien rapportés de la corne. Puis il y eut quelques plans consacrés sur la fille du 5 qui étaient seule tout comme le garçon du 11. Le fille du 9 était aussi vivante et avait un sac.  
La caméra s'arrêta alors sur Bridjet. Je l'avais complétement oublié celle la. Elle courait en direction de la montagne avec une hache à la main et un sac sur le dos. Il y avait du sang sur sa hache, Bridjet avait déjà tuer. Elle n'avait pas perdue de temps. Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer à juger son comportement, l'image changea pour faire apparaître Neïko. Et il n'était pas tout seul !  
Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement. Neïko était assis sur une souche d'arbres avec trois autres tributs autour de lui, ils avaient tous une armes. Mon frère allait mourir ! Je me retournai vers mes parents complétement affolée :

-Ils vont le tuer, il va mourir !

-De quoi tu parles ? souffla ma mère.

-C'est très bien que Neïko ait des alliés, calme toi, m'expliqua calmement mon père.

Je tournai la tête vers la télé, effectivement ils ne se tuaient pas, ils parlaient. Neïko avait des alliés et ils étaient tous armés. C'était une excellente nouvelle ! Je fis un grand sourire et laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il y avait avec Neïko, la fille du 3 qui se nommait Mirna, la fille du 4 Lulmila et Tristan le tribut du 6. Neïko avait toujours son épieu et son sac, Lulmila tenait un filet et un couteau, Mirna qui devait avoir 12 ans comme Neïko possédait deux sacs et un petit couteau et enfin Tristan brandissait une grande épée et un arc avec son carquois remplis de chef. En clair ils avaient tous pris énormément de risque à la corne d'abondance et en étaient tous ressortis vivants et sans égratinures. Le petit groupe était en train de parler de l'endroit où dormir cette nuit , Tristan pris la parole :

-Je propose qu'on trouve un endroit bien caché et près d'une source d'eau. On fera l'inventaire de nos objets la-bas et on essayera de trouver des petit trucs à manger.

-Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord, avança Lulmila, mais Nat' ? Vous croyez que... ?

-Nous verrons ça ce soir et si ce n'est pas la cas on finira bien par la retrouver, répondit Tristan.

-Ok, donc il faut bouger maintenant alors.

Il était clair que Lulmila et Tristan prenaient les rênes du groupe, après tous ils avaient 14 ans et étaient donc plus âgés que Neïko et Mirna. Ces deux la suivirent leur aînés sans broncher. Puis le moment le plus long de la journée commença. On voyait tous les tributs recherchaient un endroit où dormir ou quelque chose à manger. Certains y arrivaient facilement comme le garçon du 11 et d'autres avaient plus de mal comme...tous les autres. Les carrières se trouvaient toujours à la corne en train de tout fouiller, apparemment ils cherchaient des lunettes spéciales pour voir la nuit mais cette année il n'y en avait pas. C'était une très bonne nouvelle. Pas pour les carrières bien sûr mais pour Neïko et les autres tributs en général. Le temps commençait à devenir long, j'avais mal aux cuisses à force d'être assise sur la chaise alors je m'assis par terre mon dos appuyé sur le mur.  
La caméra se fixa enfin de nouveau sur le petit groupe de Neïko, et décidément tout allait pour le mieux pour eux. En s'enfonçant dans la forêt, ils avaient trouvés un grand lac bordé de saules pleureurs. Ces arbres étaient parfait pour se cacher et il n'y avait qu'à tendre la main pour se servir en eau. Suite à cette découverte les commentateurs avaient finit par appeler le groupe « La bande des veinards ».

-Ils ont réussi à survire à la corne en emportant des objets bien placés et en plus ils trouvent le meilleur coin de l'arène dès la première journée, argumenta le commentateur. C'est une bande de veinards, j'espère pour eux que la chance les suivra encore dans l'arène.

Cela me fit sourire, non pas parce que j'étais contente que Neïko soit si bien partis mais parce que si tous ces enfant étaient dans l'arène c'était bien parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de chance.  
La nuit tomba sur l'arène, tous les tributs avaient trouvés trouvés un endroit où passer la nuit. Seuls les carrières frustraient de ne pas avoir trouvés de lunettes avaient passés la journée à se plaindre ne sachant plus quoi faire. Ils comptaient beaucoup sur la nuit pour tuer encore plus de tribut mais ils avaient tout de même décidaient de partir en chasse.  
Pendant ce temps « la bande des veinards » faisait l'inventaire de leur récolte. En armes ils avaient : 4 couteux, un épieu, un filet, une épée et un arc. Ils possédaient également : deux gourdes d'eaux à remplir, trois sacs de couchage, un manteau d'hiver, une corde et une boîte d'allumette plus quelques paquets de biscuits et de viandes séchés sans oublier un paquet de bonbon. Dans l'ensemble le petit groupe avait été assez gâté.

Ils étaient tous d'accord pour ne pas allumer de feu, il était trop tard. Ils se contentèrent d'un bout de viande chacun et de gorgées d'eau. Puis l'heure de l'annonce des morts arriva, je ne savais même pas moi non plus qui avait succombé. A part évidement ce malheureux garçon du 7, je revis l'image de sa tête roulant sur le sol, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je me forçai en vain d'éprouver de la pitié pour ce garçon ou du dégoût pour celui qui l'avait tuer mais le seul sentiment de mal aise que je sentais, était dirigé vers moi même.

Le début de l'hymne me fit sortir de mes réflexions malsaines et les visages des morts apparurent. La tête du garçon du 3 apparut suivit de celle du 5 et de la fille du 6. Mirna et Tristan avaient déjà perdu leur binôme de départ. Les deux tributs du 7 s'affichaient dans le ciel, c'était bel et bien la tête du garçon puis vient celle du garçon du 9 et de la fille du 10. Les deux tributs du 12 avaient également succombé. Le résultat ne cette journée n'était pas vraiment surprenant.  
L'image revint sur Neïko, il était toujours sous un saule pleureur à côté du lac et il souriait, tout comme ses alliés.

-Nat' est encore vivant, on la retrouvera sans doute demain, chuchota Mirna.

-La nuit n'est pas finit, dit Tristan d'un ton sinistre faisant perdre le peu de joie de la scène.

Le visage de Caesar Flickerman remplaça celui des tributs. La récap' de la première journée allait débuter après ça nous pouvions enfin éteindre la télé et aller nous coucher. Dans notre cas nous allions surtout commencer à manger car nous avions passer la journée à regarder les Hunger Games sans rien faire d'autres.  
Nous revoyons toutes les morts avec les commentaires en prime. Je revis la tête coupée qui ne me faisait toujours rien ressentir et la fille noyée dont le spectacle de sa mort m'étais insoutenable. J'eus l'impression de retrouver un peu d'humanité. Puis Caesar fit le point sur les positions de chacun, ainsi que les alliances qui c'étaient formées. Et ma mère éteignit la télé.

Après avoir souhaitais bonne nuit à mes parents ( ils s'étaient un peu adoucis ), j'allai dormir car en fait je n'avais pas vraiment envie de manger quoi que se soit. J'avais juste hâte d'être à demain, de raconter les exploits de Neïko avec Adam parce que l'après-midi nous avions école. Ce matin là était généralement consacré à revoir les massacres de la première nuit. Une fois dans mon lit, je ne pus m'endormir tout de suite, les événements des derniers jours défilaient dans ma tête. Je voyais Neïko dans l'arène entouré de ses alliés, je pensais aussi à Bridjet sans savoir pour autant quoi penser d'elle. Je revis ma mère nous annoncer qu'elle se suiciderait si Neïko mourrait, je ne savais pas non plus quoi penser de ça. Au début j'avais eu peur pour elle mais maintenant je doutais de son courage à mettre fin à sa vie. Quant à mon père, il n'était pas plus stable que ma mère, certes il m'avait certifié le contraire mais l'incident d'hier soir prouvait le contraire. Il ne restait qu'Adam, lui il était toujours là et il le serait toujours.  
C'était avec cette pensée que je réussis à m'endormir. Mais au même moment dans l'arène, les carrières eux ne dormaient pas.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je posterai le suivant dimanche prochain. Je vais essayé de suivre un rythme régulier avec un chapitre par semaine le dimanche (oui, parce que les cours reprennent -" ).

Alors à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Parole et Paroles

Je tiens déjà à m'excuser pour mes quelques jours de retard. J'avais beaucoup de travail et donc un temps réduit pour écrire de plus j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je suis un peu déçu je n'ai eu qu'une seule review mais ça ne fait rien, je tiens à remercier St Elia pour sa review et pour tout se qu'elle fait à côté. Une dernière chose, finalement je vais plutôt poster tous les mercredi et non tous les dimanche se sera plus facile pour moi. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Parole et Paroles

J'étais sur le chemin de l'école, j'avais presque une heure d'avance, on s'était donné rendez-vous avec Adam. J'étais très impatiente de le revoir, il fallait que je parle avec quelqu'un des Hunger Games. Je n'en revenais pas d'être impatiente de parler des jeux mais cette année était différente. Il y avait mon frère dans l'arène et pour l'instant il « jouait » plutôt bien. Je devais avouer que j'avais eu un peu peur quand la télé s'était allumée ce matin mais il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Enfin à part le garçon du Dix et la fille du Onze. Mais ils n'étaient pas importants et sans arme ni truc à manger, ils n'auraient pas tenus longtemps de toute façon.  
J'avais bien rigolé quand j'avais vu les carrières courir et galérer pour trouver le moindre tribut dans cette arène. Ils ne voyaient presque rien et ce n'était que par hasard qu'ils avaient réussis à tuer deux tributs. Maniel avait marché sur le bras de la fille qui dormait et il ne l'avait même pas senti. Heureusement qu'Enobaria l'avait remarqué. Je m'étonnais moi-même à avoir retenu leur prénom, je m'efforçais de retrouver ceux des tributs morts mais ce fut peine perdue.

Je commençais à être en vue de l'école. École... c'était vite dit. Ce n'était qu'un ancien entrepôt reconvertit en école, ils n'avaient trouvé que ça pour nous caser dans un coin sans qu'on dérange les adultes qui travaillaient. Le bâtiment de l'école était assez grand mais il n'y avait presque aucun terrain extérieur, à peine une petit cour parsemée de graviers. Alors pour la récréation nous allions tous dans la pièce centrale de l'école qui était très grande et qui servait aussi de réfectoire.  
Je me trouvais devant l'entrée de l'école mais Adam n'était pas encore là. J'allais m'asseoir mais des mains vinrent se poser sur mes yeux, je sentis un corps se coller au mien. Je n'eus pas de surprise sur son identité, c'était Adam. Mon cœur s'accéléra, je savais que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais pas à ce point là. Et pourquoi je ne m'en rendais compte qu'à ce moment là ? Surtout à ce moment là.  
Je portais mes mains jusqu'à celles qui me rendaient aveugles puis je les écartai de mes yeux.

- Prête pour une journée de cours ma belle Nyala ? dit Adam.

Il m'appelait souvent « ma belle Nyala » mais cette fois-ci je me sentais troublée.

- ...

Je ne savais même pas quoi lui répondre. Je me retournai, il souriait. Il avait toujours ses fossettes autour ses joues, j'adorais ses fossettes.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Eh ben, avec Neïko et tout, je ne sais pas encore où j'en suis.

Pourquoi avais-je dis ça ? C'était totalement faux, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Neïko je savais que pour le moment il ne pouvait pas lui arriver grand chose. Une bande de gamin qui faisait une alliance ce n'était pas courant, ils devaient les garder pour intéresser le public. En tout cas, cela avait calmé Adam.

- Désolé, dit-il. J'y suis un peu... euh, bon bah... je vais... Herm.

Je l'avais mis super mal à l'aise en plus.

- Oui, euh... ouais.

Je n'arrangeais pas les choses non plus, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. Qu'est ce que j'avais envie de lui dire ce matin sur le chemin de l'école ? Je voulais lui parler de Neïko... c'était mal parti, j'étais vraiment trop stupide. J'arrivais néanmoins à articuler un petite phrase :

- Tu sais, il s'est tout de même bien débrouillé.

- Oui, c'était extraordinaire. Il est bien partit, répondit Adam.

Je lui fis un sourire du coin de la bouche, il me le rendit. Je me sentis mieux mais il y avait toujours un malaise. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger. En effet Alicia venait vers nous, c'était la meilleure amie de Bridjet, elle aussi était la fille d'un patron d'usine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là à une heure de l'ouverture de l'école ? Elle se plaça devant nous puis ne parla pas. Sa bouche s'ouvrait puis se refermait, elle bafouillait quelques sons inaudibles. Tout ce que je compris fut un « S'il vous plaît » entre deux sanglots. Parce qu'elle se mis à pleurer en plus ! On se regarda avec Adam, cette fille passait tout son temps à se moquer de nous et à nous humilier. J'avais envie de lui mettre une baffe, après tout ça pouvait la réveiller. Mais je n'en eu pas le temps, Adam l'avait... prise dans ses bras.  
Mais quel con ! Je voulais bien croire qu'Alicia n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais c'était pire pour moi. C'était mon frère qui était dans l'arène et pas ma meilleure amie. Et elle était là à pleurnicher dans ses bras, et lui il la consolait. Je me détestais de ne pas lui avoir mis une gifle lorsque j'en avais eu le temps.

- Elle était comme ma sœur, brailla Alicia.

Comme je le disais toujours les liens du sang sont plus forts que les liens du cœur. En fait c'était la première fois que je me disais ça.

- Elle était si gentille, pauvre Bridjet.

- Oui c'est pour ça qu'elle a prit une hache et tué un tribut. Parce qu'elle est trop gentille, ironisais-je.

Je n'avais tout simplement pas pu me retenir. Alicia se remit à pleurer de plus belle. En réalité j'étais assez fière de moi, Adam en revanche me foudroya du regard. Je haussai les épaules et articulai un « Quoi ? » muet. Cette fille nous détestait alors je la détestais aussi, un juste retour des choses. Mais apparemment Adam n'était pas de cet avis. Il passa l'heure à consoler Alicia, me laissant en plan. Je m'assis sur la marche de la porte de l'école tout en essayant de leur tourner le dos.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la cloche qui sonnait l'heure du début de cours me procurerait un si grand soulagement. Dès que j'entendis son son strident qui résonnait dans toute l'école je me précipitais dans le bâtiment qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Je filais tout droit dans ma salle de classe, j'avais un cours d'histoire toute la matinée. Dans notre district on avait une matière par matinée et une par après-midi. Je trouvais ce système assez stupide, les journées semblaient très longues. C'était pourquoi paradoxalement j'aimais bien la période des Hunger Games, on avait presque la moitié des cours en moins. Et souvent la moitié la moins intéressante comme l'histoire justement. Ce cours était tout simplement inutile, tout ce qu'on avait besoin de savoir se trouvait dans le discours que tenait le Maire chaque année lors de la Moisson. C'était triste mais c'était la réalité. A la place nous avions trois heures d'histoire dont une bonne partie était consacrée à la Rébellion des districts et aux agissements du Capitole pour éviter que de telles événements se reproduisent. Tout le monde savait que ce bourrage de crâne était du au fait que le district Huit était dans la tête de liste des districts qui se sont le plus rebellés. Et il ne faut pas croire que cet esprit de rébellion s'était atténué au fil des années. Je pouvais entrer dans un groupe de rebelles aussi facilement que rentrer chez moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment où trouver ces groupes mais j'étais sûre que je trouverais facilement.

J'étais donc la première arrivée dans la salle d'histoire. Les murs étaient recouverts de cartes usagées et les tables n'étaient que de vulgaires plan de travail dont les usines ne voulaient plus. Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver, nous étions répartis en fonction de nos âges et il n'y avait pas d'évaluation comme avant la Rébellion. En fait pour la plupart nous étions juste assis sur notre chaise et accoudés sur la table à attendre la fin du cours. Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver, en temps normal tout le monde se dirigeait vers sa place dans un relatif silence. Mais aujourd'hui tout le monde se dirigeait vers... moi.

- Nyala, c'est horrible pour ton frère mais il s'en sort bien ! cria une fille que je ne connaissais pas vraiment.

- Ma chérie tu dois être si dévastée, dit une autre fille que je ne me souvenais jamais avoir vu.

Et il y eut plein d'autres petites phrases comme celles-ci, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je vis Adam rentrer dans la salle, il était toujours avec Alicia. Je su parfaitement ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

- Merci à tous, dis-je d'une vois faussement brisée par l'émotion. C'est vrai que c'est dur mais j'essaie de rester forte même si je ne suis pas très soutenue par les gens que j'aime.

J'avais accentué la fin de la phrase, un peu trop d'ailleurs car machinalement tous les élèves qui étaient près de moi avaient tourné la tête vers Adam qui s'était assis à côté d'Alicia.

- J'espère que Neïko va mettre une bonne raclée à Bridjet, là elle aura une vraie raison de pleurer, me chuchota un garçon dans mon oreille.

Il était vrai qu'à part Alicia Bridjet n'avait aucun ami, c'était également vrai pour Alicia. Et comme j'étais de très mauvaise humeur j'avais décidé d'en rajouter encore un peu plus. Je parlais de mon désespoir de voir mon frère dans l'arène et de la hache ensanglantée de Bridjet. Tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire que notre tribut fille était un monstre et mon frère un ange. Nos discussions furent interrompus par la prof qui venait de rentrer dans la salle, les élèves rejoignirent alors leurs places. Le cours fût long et ennuyeux. Pendant les trois heures, je me disais que j'étais horrible d'utiliser le sort de Neïko pour attirer l'attention sur moi, surtout que jamais de ma vie je n'avais cherché l'attention des autres. En réalité je cherchais seulement l'attention d'Adam, la seule que je n'avais pas mais aussi la seule que j'avais toujours eu. Mais d'un autre coté mon frère était dans l'arène alors je pouvais bien m'en servir en contre-coup de l'horreur que cela m'infligeait.  
Malheureusement ce stratagème ne fonctionnait absolument pas. Je connaissais bien Adam, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était que je m'excuse. Il disait toujours que j'étais d'une mauvaise fois inimaginable. Alors j'allais pour une fois lui montrer que je pouvais ravaler ma fierté, bien sûr je ne pensais aucun mot de ce que j'allais lui dire.  
Enfin le cours d'histoire fut fini, comme d'habitude en sortant du cours je fus incapable de dire le nom du chapitre étudié. Mais peu m'importait, je fonçais vers la grande salle pour parler avec Adam qui était vite parti de la pièce. La grande salle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était juste une immense pièce parsemée de tables longues et rectilignes toutes cabossées. Adam et moi allions toujours dans le coin gauche de la salle, là-bas on était tranquille. Il était bien là avec Alicia qui avait eu le temps d'essuyer toutes ses larmes pendant le cours. Je m'étais placée devant et sans leur laisser le temps de parler je dis :

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas te descendre encore plus, j'espère qu'on pourra se parler plus tard, salut !

Les excuses n'étaient vraiment pas mon truc, même les fausses. J'allai repartir quand Adam s'est jeté dans mes bras. Il me chuchota :

- C'est bien que tu te sois excusée même si ça sonnait complètement faux. Tu n'es pas douée ma pauvre.

J'eus un petit rire, qui se propagea vers Adam et même vers Alicia. La seule réponse que j'avais à donner fut pour Adam :

- Je t'aime.

Il y eut tout d'un coup un gros silence. Mais pourquoi j'avais dis ça ? Puis une voix sortie des haut parleurs :

- En raison de combats imminents, vous êtes prié de vous rendre en salle audio-visuel pour suivre la soixante-deuxième édition des Hunger Games.


	8. Prendre ses jambes à son cou

Désolé pour le jour de retard mais j'avais trop travail pour poster avant. D'ailleurs à partir de maintenant je ne posterais que quand j'aurais le temps car je suis tout bonnement surchargé en ce moment. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les temps d'attentes entre deux chapitres. Je remercie énormément Nadjia, Kamira et StElia pour leur review qui me font toujours plaisir ! :D Je vois que le personnes de Nyala divise et que Neïko est apprécié de tout le monde, c'est intéressant à savoir. Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Prendre ses jambes à son cou

Sauvée par le gong ! C'était un tout cas ma première réaction mais j'avais vite réalisé ce qui se passait. Des combats étaient imminents, il y aurait des morts dont peut-être mon frère. Ce devait être une punition pour m'être servi de cette situation. En moins de cinq minutes toute l'école était rassemblée dans la salle d'audio-visuel qui bizarrement était très moderne et disposait des meilleures technologies. Nous n'y allons jamais à part pour les Hunger Games et encore ça n'arrivait pas souvent que des combats importants surviennent lors des cours, généralement c'était le soir ou lors des jours de repos. Mais ce n'était pas important, ce qui importait c'est que je pouvais voir mourir Neïko d'une minute à l'autre. Je m'assis sur un des sièges en velours de la sale, j'étais entre Adam et Alicia, je n'osais en regarder aucun. De toute façon, j'avais les yeux rivés sur l'écran géant.

L'image apparut, Caesar nous présenta la situation. C'était exactement ce que je craignais, la situation concernait la bande des carrières et celle des veinards dont faisait parti Neïko mais aussi la fille du Neuf. Elle s'appelait Natacha, ce nom me disait quelque chose.

- Hey Nyala, c'est la fille dont la bande de ton frère parlait l'autre nuit, dit un garçon.

Oui, il avait raison, cette fille faisait parti de l'alliance. Je regardais le garçon qui m'avait informé mais je me rendis compte que pratiquement tout le monde me fixait. J'avais envie de disparaître dans mon siège. Heureusement pour moi un Pacificateur présent dans la salle ordonna aux élèves de regarder l'écran. Je me sentais mieux sans tous ces regards sur moi, je pouvais me concentrer sur mon frère sans subir le poids des yeux des autres.

Les tributs de carrières avançaient en direction de Natacha tout comme Neïko et ses alliés, ils étaient tous à moins de 800 mètres de distance mais ils étaient également en plein milieu de collines de chacune cinq mètre de hauteur... Les carrières courraient dans tous les sens de façon désorganisée alors que les autres marchaient sans faire de bruit et en surveillant bien les alentours. Ils étaient vraiment si proches, mes mains tremblaient d'angoisse. Soudain il y eu un zoom sur le groupe de Neïko, Mirna venait de tomber et se rattrapant sur le pied de la colline, elle l'avait traversé ! Dans la salle quelques hoquets surpris vinrent s'ajouter à ceux des tributs. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire réagir les carrières et la fille du Neuf. Les carrières courraient dans la direction des cris tandis que la fille allait dans le sens inverse. La bande des veinards était plantée devant la colline où se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt Mirna. Soudain une main apparût directement à travers le gazon de la colline pour happer Neïko.  
Ma gorge se serra et inévitablement tout le monde me regarda une fois de plus. Il ne restait donc plus que Lulmila et Tristan au pied de la colline. Tristan palpa l'herbe du bloc de terre, sa main s'enfonça dans le gazon. Il regarda Lulmila qui lui fit signe d'avancer, les carrières se rapprochaient. Le tribut du Trois fit à son tours avalé par la colline puis Lulmila s'aventura également dans la verdure. L'écran devint pratiquement noir on ne voyait presque rien, quatre silhouettes se distinguaient dans la pénombre.

- C'est un tunnel à travers les collines, dit la voix enthousiasme de Mirna. On peut se cacher et traverser toute la zone sans être vu.

- Comment tu as deviné tout ça ? demanda Tristan légèrement sceptique.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais ça me paraît plutôt évident. Et puis regarde un peu, on voit bien que le tunnel continue plus loin.

- Justement je ne vois pas vraiment ce...

- Chut, interrompit Neïko, écoutez. Ce sont les autres tributs.

Il avait raison, les carrières étaient juste devant l'entrée mais ils ne la voyaient pas et c'était peu probable qu'ils la trouvent. Ces enfants avaient encore eu une sacrée chance, il devait y avoir une chance infime pour que Mirna tombe pile à l'endroit de l'entrée du tunnel. Mais ils avaient eu cette chance. Les carrières eux, ne comprenaient absolument rien.

- On a fait tout le tour de cette fichue colline mais il n'y a personne, ils sont passés où ces abrutis ? bougonna Norman, le garçon du Quatre.

Pour faire bonne figure suite à sa déclaration, il mit un grand coup de pied, à quelques centimètres à peine de l'entrée, qui souleva un morceau de terre.

- Eh calme toi Norman, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, temporisa Carat la tribut du Un.

En effet ils n'étaient pas bien loin, Natacha non plus d'ailleurs. Elle qui avait couru en entendant les cris de surprises, avait tout bêtement fait le tour d'une colline et était revenue sans le savoir sur ses traces. La pauvre, elle était complétement perdue et paniquée. Sans le contexte, j'aurais sans doute souris un petit peu. C'était vraiment pathétique et dire qu'elle devait rejoindre mon frère. Celui-là était toujours avec les autres dans le tunnel, ils ne bougeaient pas et ne faisaient aucun bruit. Natacha se rapprochait encore un peu plus des neuf tributs, les carrières pouvaient entendre son souffle bruyant et irrégulier. Le groupe de carrières se regarda pendant quelques secondes puis Enobaria, Carat et Norman firent le tour de la colline pour prendre le tribut à revers. Maniel s'avança vers les cris tandis que Gladio restait en retrait. Maniel brandit sa lourde épée, prêt à accueillir la malheureuse Natacha. Tout ce dont à quoi je pensais, c'était que les carrières allaient être déçus de voir arriver une frêle petite fille. J'eus aussi une pensée pour la bande des veinards qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, cette fille bien que faible était tout de même leur alliée.

Toute la salle appréhendait le choc, je me faisait des scénarios dans ma tête. Mais aucun ne se réalisa. Natacha apparut tout simplement devant Maniel et avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit celui-ci donna un léger coup d'épée qui toucha la gorge de la fillette du bout de sa pointe comme s'il chassait un moustique. Le cou de Natacha cracha une gerbe de sang puis son corps s'affaissa et enfin le canon retentit. Tout ça en moins de cinq secondes, j'étais... choquée. Il avait tué cette fille comme si c'était quelque chose d'habituel et de complètement naturel. J'avais porté mes mains à mon cou, je sentais ma trachée, j'avais peur qu'elle cède.  
Les enfants cachés dans la colline avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne savais pas comment mais ils avaient compris. Mirna était en train de mordre sa main pour ne pas partir en sanglots, les trois autres avaient un visage de marbre. Ils s'étaient préparés à subir ce moment, alors ils subissaient et ce sera comme ça jusqu'au prochain mort.

- Cette petite conne a tâché ma veste, grogna Maniel, en plus elle n'a rien d'intéressant sur elle.

- Que veux-tu ? Mauvaise journée, ajouta Gladio avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Non, vraiment aucun respect. Ça me révoltais ! Et dire que je jugeais cette fille pathétique et faible il y a quelques secondes, elle valait mille fois mieux que ces deux abrutis. Mirna avait la main en sang à force de se mordre mais elle ne faisait toujours aucun bruit, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

- On ne va pas s'éterniser ici, en plus il faut que l'hovercraft prenne son corps, dit Enobaria qui venait de revenir avec Carrat et Norman.

- On aurait pu s'éviter de faire le tour, franchement pour ça, ajouta Carrat en touchant le cadavre de Natacha du bout du pied.

- Complètement d'accord, bon on se tire ? s'impatienta Norman.

- C'est parti ! scandèrent tous les autres en chœur comme s'ils étaient en colonie de vacances.

- Les salauds, souffla une fille dans la salle.

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant lequel on voyait les enfants cachés dans la colline attendre que la voie soit libre. C'est à ce moment précis que Caesar Flickerman décida qu'il était tant de mettre son grain de sel.

-Eh bien, je pense que tout se qu'il faut tirer de cette histoire c'est que la bande des veinards a toujours une chance inouïe.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait retenu ?

- Maintenant il ne reste plus que douze tributs dans l'arène, l'étau se resserre sur nos candidats.

D'accord. Je décidais ne ne plus penser à la morale exclusivement Capitolienne pour me concentrer sur la bande des veinards qui avait tant de chance. Je vis l'hovercraft prendre le corps de Natacha, je pensais à sa famille, elle avait peut-être un frère ou une sœur. Je les imaginais en sanglots, tomber à terre sous le poids de la souffrance. Cela me noua la gorge, car bientôt ce sera peut-être mon tour.

- Ils ont du reprendre le corps de Nat', alors maintenant nous allons sortir de là, puis essayer de mémoriser les lieux pour retrouver le passage, nous allons l'explorer un autre moment. Puis ensuite nous allons courir le plus vite possible jusqu'au lac.

C'était Tristan qui avait parlé, sa voie était claire et autoritaire. Si bien que les autres s'éxécutèrent de suite. Lulmila passa sa tête au travers du passage, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle sortit complétement puis remarqua qu'un morceau de terre avait été arraché de la colline.

- C'est bon vous pouvez sortir, et l'autre abruti a laissé une marque juste à côté de l'entrée, on pourra la retrouver facilement, dit-elle au reste du groupe.

Le fait qu'ils avaient de la chance était tout de même indéniable. Ils sortirent tour à tour puis se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Ils inclinèrent tous la tête au même moment puis se mirent à courir dans la direction du lac. Ils voulaient apparemment partir vite des collines, mais surtout ils évacuaient leur tension. Mirna courrait de façon hystérique, sa main en sang voltigeait à l'allure de ses jambes. Neïko retenait ses larmes mais le fait de se défouler lui fit passer l'envie de pleurer. Tristan devait sans doute être préoccupé par absolument tout, alors il courrait pour penser à autre chose. Lulmila, elle, était en colère, sa rage se dissipait à chacun de ses pas. Et moi j'étais assise à les regarder éjecter leur émotion, j'avais envie de faire pareil, d'expier toutes mes idées noires et malsaines. Mais aussi mes sentiments qui dirigeaient trop mes pensées.

- Bon suite à cet événement vous êtes exceptionnellement autorisés à rentrer chez vous, annonça la directrice interrompant du même coup mes pensées.

Déjà que l'école n'était pas prise au sérieux en temps normal, lors des Hunger Games c'est comme s'il n'y en avait carrément pas. En tout cas cet après-midi les organisateurs n'avaient sans doute pas eu le combat qu'ils avaient espérés et tant mieux. J'étais tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine fois et je n'étais pas impatiente. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête pour ne jamais revoir mon frère risquer sa vie ni pour me justifier envers Adam. Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule puis une autre, et une main dans les cheveux puis des chuchotements d'encouragements. Pratiquement chaque élève de l'école qui en comptait pas loin de trois cent vint m'encourager. Et enfin quelqu'un tendit sa main devant moi, c'était Adam :

- Je te ramène ?

J'avais hésité quelques secondes mais son sourire enjôleur ne me laissait de toute façon pas le choix. Je pris sa main et il me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi sans qu'on se dise un seul mot.


	9. La marche brisée

Je vais encore une fois commencer par m'excuser pour mon retard. Ça commence à être une habitude, mais cette fois j'ai mis mis encore plus de temps pour publier ce chapitre. En plus ce chapitre est assez court, je commence à cumuler...J'espère me faire pardonner en publier plus vite la prochaine fois.  
Je vous remercie encore une fois tous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours génial de voir que vous êtes réceptifs à ma fanfiction. El' je vais répondre à ta question et tu as bien fait de la poser. Alors pourquoi Adam et Nyala ne se sont pas parlés ? Je dirai qu'ils étaient gênés tous les deux car ils ont entraperçu les sentiments de l'autre alors nos deux amoureux se sont entendus dans un silence commun. Bref, ce sont des ados compliqués.

Je vous laisse maintenant lire ce chapitre qui me semble indispensable pour mieux comprendre Nyala ( et sa mère par la même occasion ). Alors Bonne lecture !

* * *

La marche brisée

J'étais devant l'escalier de l'immeuble, Adam venait à peine de me quitter. Nous n'avions pas parlé pendant le trajet, la seule chose qu'il m'ait dite était un « A demain ». Puis il avait déposé un baiser sur ma joue. Il avait gardé un petit sourire un coin, cela voulait dire qu'il était gêné. Il faut dire que je lui avais dit que je l'aimais devant la quasi totalité de l'école et qu'en plus je lui avais fait une scène pathétique à cause d'Alicia. Un autre problème à ajouter à ma liste d'ailleurs : Neïko dans l'arène, la menace de suicide de ma mère, les blessures de mon père, ma relation avec Adam, l'attention de tout le district sur notre famille, mes propres sentiments et il fallait en plus que je me coltine Alicia. A la place de ressasser tout ça, je ne pensais qu'à la marche qui était cassée entre le 4ème et 5ème étage.

Il ne fallait pas que je tombe, je pourrais me faire mal. Je voyais la marche se dessiner dans ma tête. Une cassure dans l'escalier pâle et sale de l'immeuble, elle était cassé en son centre et légèrement incurvée vers l'avant. Elle était juste devant moi, je fis un grand pas pour l'enjamber et ainsi ne pas tomber. Je n'étais pas tombé, en tout cas sur cette marche parce que c'est quand j'atteignis la dernière rangée rangée de marches et que tous mes problèmes du moment me revinrent que je me pris les pieds dans l'escalier. Mon coude frappa violemment sur le sol, il commença à saigner. Je me levai avec difficulté pour regagner l'appartement, je me revoyais faire tout mon possible pour éviter la marche cassée puis tomber lamentablement sur une marche tout à fait banale. Je souris à cette pensée puis je me dis que c'était bizarre de penser à ça.

J'entrai dans la maison en tenant mon coude de la main droite, j'allais dans la salle de bain lorsque ma mère apparût devant moi, me faisant signe d'aller dans la cuisine. Son visage était fermé, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois elle avait l'air encore plus sérieuse. Je la suivis donc dans la cuisine sans discuter. Elle s'assit sur une des quatre chaises autour de notre petite table pendant que je mettais de l'eau sur mon coude endolori.

- Ma chérie, je dois te dire que je suis désolée.

Sa déclaration était arrivée si brutalement que je ne pu rien répondre de suite. Il fallut attendre environ une minute à entendre l'eau couler pour que je puisse répondre :

- Pourquoi ?

Ma mère semblait embarrassée, elle répondit néanmoins immédiatement.

- En fait tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais je n'étais pas inquiète pour Neïko. J'étais inquiète pour toi, tu as déjà 15 ans et tu as pris des tesserae. Alors que ton frère n'avait son nom qu'une seule fois. Comment ça a pu tomber sur lui ? Tu sais combien il y a d'enfants éligibles au district 8 ? Tu sais combien ont pris des tessarae ? Tu sais la probabilité que ça avait de tomber sur Neïko ?

Elle se tut et engouffra sa tête dans ses mains. On entendait une fois de plus que le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Je fermai le robinet puis dis la seule réponse qui me venait à l'esprit.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Ma mère releva son visage et essaya quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Tu as raison. Je suis désolée parce que... parce que j'ai été horrible avec vous. Pendant toute votre vie je vous ai poussé à bout, je n'ai jamais été une mère mais une ombre qui vous persécutait. Et puis maintenant que tu te retrouves plus seule que jamais, j'arrive encore à t'enfoncer encore plus dans le noir. Mais comprends moi, je pensais tellement que ça tomberait sur toi, je m'y étais préparée. Je n'ai pas vu le mal là où il était, j'aurais du tout prévoir, j'en suis tombé d'encore plus haut et je n'ai pas pu me...

- Pourtant moi quand je suis tombé à cause des escaliers je me suis relevé, la coupai-je.

Elle ne prit pas mes paroles, aussi futiles qu'elles étaient, en compte.

- ... pour tout dire c'est à l'intérieur de moi qu'il y a un problème. Je suis horrible à vivre, avide de ma personne et on dirait que je suis dénuée de sentiments. Le pire c'est que je t'ai légué tout ça.

Les gens me voyaient-ils alors comment je voyais ma mère ?

- Dis moi.. .maman, tu me dis tout ça pour m'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité et m'aider ou juste pour soulager ta conscience ? Parce que c'est bien de vider son sac mais tu espères quoi au juste ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Je pris un torchon pour essuyer l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon coude puis j'ai regagné ma chambre. Si les autres me voyaient comme je la voyais elle, comment pouvaient-ils rien que me parler ? Et puis je n'étais pas dénuée de sentiment, j'ai eu très mal quand Neïko a été moissonné. D'ailleurs elle aussi... Mais elle n'était pas venu lui dire au revoir. Et moi je lui ai dit qu'il allait mourir. J'étais peut être vraiment insensible en fait. Ma mère venait de m'ouvrir son cœur, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur n'était peut-être pas très joli mais elle l'avait fait. Et moi je l'ai enfoncé, encore plus dans le noir où elle était déjà. Comme elle l'avait fait pour moi. J'étais comme ma mère en fin de compte, une sorte de gentille mauvaise personne, on veut bien faire mais on pense toujours de la mauvaise façon.

La matin arriva sans que je m'en rende compte. Les Hunger Games n'avaient rien à montrer et ma nuit fut sans rêve. Ma journée aussi passa très vite tout comme la suivante. Adam était malade, il y avait une épidémie de grippe qui sévissait à l'école. Alors je restais avec Alicia à rien faire mais j'aimais bien ça, finalement. J'avais le temps de réfléchir. Pendant ce temps-là dans l'arène c'était le statut-quo. Les tributs se baladaient dans l'arène sans se croiser et donc aucun mort en deux jours. Évidement tout ça allait changer bien vite. Les juges n'attendaient pas longtemps avant d'intervenir en plus l'alliance des carrières ne tenait qu'à un fil. Celle de Neïko au contraire était très solide, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui me faisait peur car il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul gagnant. Il ne fallait pas que Neïko s'attache trop à eux mais le mal était déjà fait. Et puis il y avait quelques tributs qui traçaient leur route comme Bridjet. En somme cette édition était pour le moment assez tranquille pour les tributs enfin pour l'instant car la neige et le froid commençaient à envahir petit à petit l'arène.

C'était samedi matin donc il n'y avait pas de cours. Adam était toujours malade mais il commençait à aller mieux. Je voulais tellement le voir pour parler, parler de nous deux et parler de tout mais surtout parler de rien. La relation avec ma mère était toujours assez tendue mais ça se décantait petit à petit. Avec mon père il n'y avait pas grand chose, on était revenu aux bonnes vieilles habitudes. On était assis autours de la table, une scène habituelle, s'il y avait eu Neïko avec nous on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Ce qui aurait été le cas. Mais globalement nous reprenions tous les trois notre marche vers l'avant, j'espérais tellement que Neïko nous revienne. Nous revienne vivant car de toute façon il allait revenir quoi qu'il arrive. Avec mes parents nous avions toujours espoir d'entendre à nouveau son rire, nous ne le disions pas à haute voie mais nos visages angoissés devant l'écran parlaient pour nous.

Les Hunger Games étaient sur le point d'être diffusés, plusieurs centaines de milliers de personnes étaient sur le point de regarder des enfants dans une arène essayer de survivre et de s'entre tuer J'étais mal assise sur ma chaise alors je changeai de position si bien ma main effleura celle de ma mère. Avant j'aurais vite replié ma main mais ma mère avait besoin de soutient... et moi aussi. Je pris alors la main de ma mère dans la mienne. Elle me souris, je lui souris aussi et mon père se joignit à nous.

Puis ce fut au tour des Hunger Games.


End file.
